I Am Diva
by xkittykiss
Summary: Follow the story of the newest WWE Diva, Analee and her struggle through success and random turn of events that test her as a Diva... *OC/Random Superstars/Divas!
1. Welcome!

Analee Sayla Lyne had been interested in wrestling through her father, whom was also a friend of Vince McMahon. After years of hard work and training, Analee had finally become serious about her dream job; becoming a WWE Diva.

Vince McMahon was genuinely intrigued in her, Analee was beautiful, she was fit, and she seemed 'Diva material'. She had long brunette hair that went down her back, in which she tied in a pony-tail upon wrestling. Her attire was classy and covered skin, unlike other Diva's who exposed too much in the ring, Analee feared a wardrobe malfunction.

When those words came out of Mr, McMahon's mouth, through Analee's ears, she could hardly contain her joy. But she had to act professional. She had a big smile planted on her face, shaking Mr, McMahon's hand firmly.

"Thank you, thank you Mr, McMahon!"

Vince smiled back at the young girl, sitting back down and gesturing Analee to do the same. "Your first debut would be with NXT, you'll have a chance there first to showcase your skills. If they're good enough, you'll move up the ladder. Understand?"

Analee nodded, eyes sparkling with excitement.

* * *

Analee grunted, this was tougher than she thought. As her face hit the mat, she struggled to get back up on her feet, but was quickly kicked back down by her opponent.

She was so embarrassed. Two minutes into the match, and she was already out of stamina. Everyone, home viewers, the audience were currently watching her every move. It felt suffocating. But Analee knew it would feel like this, of course it would feel overwhelming, she just needed to get used to it.

She huffed a breath, catching the surprised Diva's leg and twisting it, she fell, Analee got up and went for a sharp shooter.

'Tap, tap, tap!' Analee thought to herself.

But she did not tap, no, the Diva known as Denise did just the opposite, she somehow managed to flip her body over and kick Analee away. She fell to her tush. Denise quickly came after Analee, clearly angered, "I'll teach you to mess with me, little girl!"

Analee swiftly moved out of the way before Denise could get her hands on her, she pulled on Denise' hair and shoved her down to the mat, getting on top of her and punching her in the face.

In all, there were a couple aerial moves being done, DDT, and another submission move Anelee used to make her the winner of the match.

Her first match was a success.

* * *

A year later, Analee grew physically and mentally, she even grew a few inches taller.

Analee now was a Diva in the WWE. The aspiring Diva couldn't help reflecting back on her NXT days, they were one of the toughest; sweat, bruises, and friendship. She would never forget the friends she'd made there. They promised they'd watch her on her new show.

Smackdown.

After one of Smackdown's episodes, she was booked to wrestle a Diva for next week. Her debut. She was stoked!  
It was a dream meeting all the Diva's in the locker room, nothing but a dream. They were so nice to her in person, she grown up wishing she could be like the Diva's. Strong and beautiful. A deadly duo.

She'd made close friends with Kelly Kelly in particular, Eve Torres, and Aj Lee. All three of them were really cool. They were all in the lounge, getting a few snacks from the vending machines. "Analee."

Kelly Kelly rose her snickers bar in front of Analee's face, a serious look on her face. Analee couldn't help but to frown back. "Yeah?"

"Beware of the Diva's of Doom. Two muscular looking women, ugly personalities." Kelly Kelly said in distaste, unwrapping her chocolate bar.

"Really? Are they really that bad?"

"Yeah." Eve and Aj both said, giving each other funny looks when they mimicked eachother.

Then suddenly, the mood shifted, and there was a shift in the air. "Huh?" Analee couldn't help but to sound dumbfounded, she felt someone tapping her shoulder. She was afraid to turn around.

It was Beth Phoenix herself, and her accomplice, Natalya.

"Talking smack again, are we? Little barbies.." Nat and Beth rolled their eyes, Analee stepped back and stood strong with Kelly Kelly, Eve and Aj. The other Diva's didn't seem amused and just continued sitting around.

"Ahaha! Well would you look at that, now we have ANOTHER addition the Barbie collection. How… nice." Beth was scary looking and muscular. Analee didn't think she could stand a chance against her in a match. She gulped, she really didn't want to start problems already on her first official day.

"By the way, KK, nice match tonight. Very… glamorous." Beth erupted with sarcasm, Analee looked to Kelly Kelly and then to Beth, seeing the puzzle fit together. Clearly, Kelly Kelly was not victorious In her match. "Well, bye bye, barbies!" Beth and Natalya both chimed, waving and laughing away.

Kelly Kelly sat down on a couch and sighed, the other Diva's surrounding her. Analee didn't know what to say, she'd only been in the building for a few hours. She didn't want to say the wrong thing to Kelly Kelly. "Kay, are you okay?" Aj asked out of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Kelly chirped, but her smile deceived Analee. She could always tell in a smile, whethever it was genuine or not.

"Anyway, Analee."

Every Diva turned toward said Diva, eyeing her.

"If either Beth or Natalya gives you trouble, just come to me! I will make sure to put them in their place, kay kay?"

Kelly was so nice, Analee thought. Her arms outstretched toward Analee, hugging her new friend. "I'm here for you." Kelly whispered in her ear.  
Analee pulled away and smiled, looking at every single Diva with a smile playing on her face.

"Thank you guys… this is a dream come true, you all are too kind. Oh, by the way. Can you guys do me a favor and just call me Ana?"

She blushed at the request, but she felt a certain calm that told her anything was now possible now that she was standing in front of her idol, Kelly Kelly, and the rest of the Diva's.

Each of the diva's retreated to their respective rooms, getting prepared for their diva's tag team match later on in the night. It was the team of Kelly Kelly and Eve, against The Bella Twins.

Analee would most definitely be cheering for Kelly Kelly's team. She wondered if she could sneak into commentary to root for her… but she decided it was best to appear on her debut night. Rather than appear just for commentary. It didn't seem memorable as much.

She watched the match on her flat screen in her room, Kelly Kelly locked Brie Bella in a grapple, slamming her down to the mat. A few punches and hair pulling's from Kelly, a clothesline from Brie Bella.

That was when Analee was in complete admiration for Kelly Kelly, former Diva's champion.

Kelly attacked Brie Bella to the mat, leaving her defenseless to her blows. Nikki Bella needed to make a desperate tag, quick.

But Kelly wouldn't let her, she pushed Brie against the turn buckle, running up to her and kicking her in the face. Brie fell. Kelly gave a tag to her partner, Eve, who smiled like the match was already decided upon her tag. The match was in her favor.

Everything else ended in an elegant, divalicious way. Kelly Kelly and Eve were the victors, Analee wanted to be the first to congratulate them.

She ran out of her room in a hurry, determined to make a good first impression. As she ran though, she'd actually bumped into someone, hard. This person seemed to have creeped out of the corner or something.

She stood across him, realizing she'd caused a mess of his chest. "Oh!"

He was eating a chocolate fudge bar, was, which was now planted across his bare chest. Analee gasped, the chocolate dripping down his chest even more. The man groaned, looking irritable toward her.

"I-I'm sorry! I was in a hurry… I shouldn't have been running. I'll get you a wash cloth!"

Analee cursed under breath, more embarrassed that she ran into a sweaty man that now had chocolate smudged all over his chest. Once she found a cloth in her locker room, she quickly made it to the bathroom to apply moisture to it, hurriedly running back to the spot she'd met the man with white underpants.

But instead, she stood dumbfounded, looking right and left. "Where'd he go?" she mumbled to herself, looking down at her useless wash cloth. "I was just trying to help."

Taking a deep breath, Analee started to think clearly. "Kelly!"

She wanted to be the first to congratulate her, but at her side, there was Eve, and Aj. Chatting among themselves and, just realizing Analee was across from them.

"Ana!" Kelly shouted, as they came closer to Analee, they stopped and stared at her situation. "Uhm… what's that brown stuff on your shirt, Ana?"

Flabbergasted, Analee could hardly believe she would forget about that she as well, had a stain from that fudge bar she smashed. "I ran into someone with a fudge bar. Haha," she laughed nervously.

Kelly laughed, not knowing what to say except lock arms with Analee and the rest of the Diva's, walking back to the Divas locker room.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first official fanfic on here, so I'm still getting used to this site! Hope you guys like it :) I have a lot in store for it in the future.**


	2. The First Match

The week was closing in on Analee, her debut on Smackdown was finally today. Kelly Kelly held a little gathering for Analee placed in her locker room. Kelly had introduced her to a few superstars, like Alex Riley, Ted Dibiase, and Drew MccIntyre. They were really nice to her, and said they'll root for her, aside from some jokes on her height, courtesy of Riley, Analee grinned and felt the determination pour through her veins.

She'd woken up 5am in the morning, went right to the gym, and did nothing but train. She had to win. Everyone was cheering for her backstage.

"Good luck, Ana!" Aj, Eve and Kelly hollered as Analee walked out, walking with such grace.

Analee cracked her knuckles, her pony-tail whipping in the air left and right, her ring gear was comfortable enough. She was determined alright. Without even knowing who her opponent might be, she still held the mindset of a winner. Getting closer and closer, Analee could hear the crowd from inside the arena, she received a good pop when she'd finally appear in sight, walking down the entrance and waving to everyone, a smile on her face as the announcer enthusiastically called her first and last name. She climbed in the ring with elegance, standing in the center of the ring now. She couldn't believe she was really in the ring. For so many years, she'd watched others enter this ring, work their ass of, and it payed off.

Her opponent's theme song played, and the titantron showed no other than the one person she didn't want to wrestle.  
Beth Phoenix.

Beth walked, talked, like a monster. When she stood In the same ring as Analee, she held a big smile on her face.  
"Isn't this lovely, sweetheart? Let's finish this up quick."

Analee didn't bother to talk back, she curled her hands into fists beside her and, when the bell rang for the match to begin, she sprinted forward, attempting to spear the Glamazon, but she only moved a few feet back. Beth slammed her fist against Analee's back, making her fall to one knee.

The Glamazon taunted her a bit as she pulled on Analee's pony tail, she tried to aim a kick to Beth's face, but she caught her leg and pushed her away, Analee rolled out of the ring purposely, laying on the cold, hard floor. She didn't expect Beth to be this tough, but what kind of foolish thought was that. She loved a real, hard fight. She tried to pull herself together, now that she was a few feet away from the monster, she had to think fast. What to do next?

Analee watched Beth's legs carefully, pulling on them and slipping her out of the ring, as Beth's body hit the floor, Analee brought her back up to her feet just to push her into the steel staircase by ringside. Beth held her left arm in pain and shock. Analee knew all eyes were on her. The new diva, the commentaries were talking nothing but good things about her. She wished this was a street fight; she had so much practice with weapons as a kid, such as kendo sticks, she'd learned to use them well. But this wasn't a street fight, and she didn't want to risk disqualification.

Instead, Analee dragged Beth back into the ring, making sure the referee didn't announce a count out. Analee climbed on top of a turn buckle, the adrenaline rush she got from the crowd's roars was amazing. She was ready to jump on top of Beth when she heard a theme song come on behind her. For a moment, she got worried, but quickly brushed it off as she couldn't afford to get distracted. No, she had to jump!

Analee had given Beth too much time, she rolled out of the way, Analee held her sides from the failed attempt. This was when Beth was at her scariest.

"Cody Rhodes? What are you doing here? How nice of you to grace us with your presence!" Michael Cole suddenly got livelier when Cody was there, taking a seat that once belonged to Booker T. "You decided to do commentary again tonight, Cody?" Josh asked, a bit surprised he would suddenly come in during a Diva's match. It was a first. No response from Cody Rhodes though, he just leaned back and watched Analee with interest.

Everything around her seemed so dizzy, Analee couldn't tell where she was walking, how Beth had put her in this position.  
The Glam Slam.

After impact, Analee knew this was it. Nothing went through her mind but the count of 1… 2… On impulse, she kicked out on the count of 2 in a half.

The crowd couldn't believe it, nor the commentary. "Wow! Somehow folks, Analee was able to kick out of the Glam Slam! What will it take to bring down this new Diva?"

Despite Analee's pounding headache, she took the opportunity to kick Beth directly in the face, she fell with her confused look. Analee struggled to rise, climbing yet again to a near by turnbuckle, barely noticing Cody Rhodes intently watching her every move, putting that aside, she flew air borne, body implanting on top of Beth Phoenix.

Analee went for a pin.

1…

2…

Almost 3.

Analee couldn't contain the scream of frustration that shot out of her, pounding her fist to the mat, she stood up in front of Beth, looking down at her with fury.

"…I am suddenly reminded of a female Viper," Cole commented, sounding rather shocked.

Cody Rhodes on the other hand had no words.

Out of frustration, Analee kicked the bruised arm of Beth multiple times, absent mindedly not paying attention to having been disqualified, she then took her out of the ring again. At this point, Analee couldn't control herself any longer. The bell already rung, the match was supposed to have ended, Beth was the victor out because of DQ.

This made Analee kind of pissed.

She ran Beth over the announce table, electronics falling off, the commentaries backing away.

Cody Rhodes remained seated, even after Beth flew past him, a wonder struck expression crossed his face, this new Diva was definitely out of control.

Analee was ordered by personnel to leave at once; she obeyed, staring down Cody Rhodes. Who did he think he was, trying to intimidate her with his presence and stare? Hell, she would love to wipe that smirk off his face. But no, she had another chance to prove herself to him, to the man with white underpants and mustache that looked much like a caterpillar.

She inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm herself with this routine. She couldn't believe what would be going through the mind of Kelly Kelly and the other Diva's right now… even though she lost the match, she hadn't lost her resolution at all. Either winning or losing against Beth, she knew she would be on her hit list no matter what. She couldn't get discouraged. She had intended on making an impact tonight, and that she did.


	3. Party Time, With Drama?

Analee was backstage thinking about ways to explain her actions tonight to Kelly and the others; but she drew a blank. There was nothing worth explaining, she was born with a mean streak whenever it came to wrestling, that's all. Her eyes widened when Kelly wound around the corner, along with Eve and Aj, who greeted her with smiles and random compliments on her in-ring ability.

"You were amazing!" Kelly Kelly suffocated Analee with a sudden embrace, Analee choked out, but felt the relief wash over her head.

"A-Amazing?" She repeated humbly, blushing slightly.

"You didn't win the match, but wow, did you leave an impression!" Aj complimented, showing her wide grin and sticking a thumbs up.

"All the guys are talking about it! Hehe, I think Ted has a little crush on you. It's written all over his face." Kelly giggled.

Analee wasn't exactly interested in any guys right now, her main focus was only on wrestling. Her dream had finally come true, and the last thing she gave thought to was her love life, or lack thereof.

After some idle chit chat and gossip going around the ladies locker room, Kelly Kelly had told Analee about a small party going on in the motel. Of course, she invited Analee, practically begging her to come. Analee couldn't think of anything else she'd do for the rest of the night, so she decided to accept the offer. After all, it wasn't as if her first match left her tired enough to just go back to her hotel and sleep the night away.

After Analee got cleaned up and slipped on only a little bit of makeup, she slipped into her favorite little black dress and looked at herself in the mirror. She gave a little twirl and was quite satisfied with her little figure. Lastly, she slipped on her heels and emerged outside to find her taxi waiting on her.

She stayed silent in the car drive, expect when thanking her driver and giving him a generous tip. He was kind of handsome too, but Analee dismissed the thought.

When Analee stepped inside, the first people she'd notice were in fact Kelly and some of the Diva's in a circle. Everyone was mostly mingling at this point.

Kelly waved as she drew closer, "You look fabulous, Ana!" Kelly commented, her makeup complimenting her eyes as she smiled.

"You too, Kelly!" Analee said, marveling in her blue dress that definitely also complimented her eyes. Kelly must have wanted that look. The two mingled their way to Eve and Aj, who looked just as fabulous in their dresses. Despite Aj's usual tom-boyish look, she wore a cute purple dress, where Eve wore a red one.

After a few minutes, through Analee's peripheral vision, she noticed a familiar face watching her and her group, getting up and making his way over.

Kelly was the one who spoke out and confirmed her thoughts. "Oh, It's Ted! Geez, his eyes have been glued on you, Ana, go talk to him!" Kelly literally pushed Analee to him, making her feel awkward and yet somehow she found herself at ease. She didn't really know how to talk to men, yet alone talk to them one on one. But she knew Kelly just wanted her to be happy, she just didn't know Analee wasn't interested.

The two found a spot away from the crowd to talk, nearing the food table. "Hey, enjoying the party so far?" Ted didn't sound nervous, but his body language definitely deceived him. Analee nodded, looking around the room and finding a few familiar faces.

"I am, actually. The music is pretty cool." Analee noted, still looking around the room and catching her eye on the dessert next to her. She instantly craved some cake. Ted, following her eyes to the dessert, laughed and grabbed a plate for himself and her.

They began eating the cake together while Ted asked, "So, how did you get into wrestling?"

She smiled in response, "My dad."

Ted smiled at her response, devouring his last piece of cake and thinking over his answer. "Well, wrestling had always been a sport I was really interested in. The Legacy was definitely an alliance that I'd always remember; those guys are great friends outside of the ring, too."

Analee knew well of the Legacy. Back in their fame days, they were the feared heel alliance.

"But you know," Ted took a bite out of a cupcake,

"The Legacy break up was a good thing, too. For all of us. We're independent in the wwe now, we don't need each other anymore."

Something about what Ted was saying, made Analee think a bit. Her friendship with Kelly Kelly and the other Diva's, that wouldn't vanish anytime soon, right? Analee hoped not. Ted could tell by the look on Analee's face that he'd said something wrong. And it bugged him. He felt compelled to make this girl smile, even after just meeting her. He couldn't stand seeing a beautiful women down.

"Err… sorry if I said something wrong. I just… talk too much sometimes…" Ted trailed off, nervously putting a halt to his ranting by drinking down his beverage. Analee half smiled at Ted's apology, awkwardly excusing herself to use the women's bathroom.

Ted couldn't help feeling responsible. He wanted to follow her, explain to her that he's a babbling fool, but he decided not to. Girls sometimes needed time to themselves.

Analee splashed some water on her face, not caring because she was wearing water proof mascara.

There was a sudden feeling of hurt when Ted mentioned how Analee got interested in wrestling. Her dad. He supported her through thick and thin, when nobody thought she could do it. He succumbed to an illness and passed away while she was still young. Analee made it a goal for her to make her father proud. And she knew he was. Even on her debut night, she knew he was watching down on her.

"Ana?"

Kelly's voice. Analee quickly brushed a few tears away when Kelly confronted her, "What's wrong?"

Analee could only shake her head with a smile, "Nothing. I was just powdering my nose…"

Kelly looked at Analee in the eye for a few seconds, trying to see what she was hiding. "Well.. okay. By the way, Ted looks really down. I thought you guys were hitting it off…" Kelly frowned.

"I'll go talk to him." Analee proposed, calming down a bit. The rest of the party went pretty smoothly. Ted didn't have much to say, but when he something did pop up, it was mostly good things about the party, how good the food was. When it came to Analee, he only talked about the party.

Analee also got to see the bad side of Kelly that night. It was when Dolph Ziggler decided to interrupt Kelly Kelly's speech, and she ran up to him with a good slap. It echoed in the room and left Analee in a bit of a shock. Something must have happened between these two to cause such hostility in the air.

"Who invited you, Dolph!? Kelly had screamed, her face red with anger.

Dolph held his slapped cheek, still smirking. "I invited myself, sweetheart."

He pushed past Kelly, keeping his eye on the Diva in a black little dress as he moved past the crowd. Analee cringed inwardly, she most certainly did not want to get in the middle of anything. She decided it was time to go. Ted would understand, hopefully.

Analee said her goodbyes to Kelly and the other diva's, making up an excuse to leave, and a very believable one.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will definitely be more interesting! Lol, I promise.**


	4. Clashing With The Shield

The next morning, Analee woke up to a text message by no other than Kelly Kelly herself.

'Hey… sorry about last night… Stupid Dolph… I just lose my cool around him. Anyway, I'll see you soon!

Cao, Love!'

Analee smiled, texting back in less than ten seconds. She sighed getting out of bed and stretching. She knew what she needed to do now so early in the morning, which was hit the gym. After eating a plentiful breakfast and spending less than the ideal time of a woman in a bathroom (looks weren't everything), she grabbed her bag and headed out.

She began with cardio first, following up with some lifts away from the crowd of men that practically drooled at her presence. They may or may not have seen her on television, maybe that was the reason they were gawking like zoo animals.

She decided to ignore them, it was one of her specialties when dealing with boys who haven't reached puberty yet. Or respect. After gym, she headed back to her hotel and found out Ted had texted her, which she wasn't surprised how he got her number in the first place. Ted had invited her to Monday Night Raw to watch his match, trying to make up for the awkward interaction between them from the party. Even if she was a part of the Smackdown brand, the two brands were basically mixed now and there wasn't a real comparison anymore.

The rest of the days dragged on forever it seemed, Analee was actually excited to see Ted's match. She'd never seen him wrestle in person, and this time she'd get a front row seat. She'd much rather hang out in the ring than a party, anyways. She wasn't exactly the party type of girl.

* * *

Analee could hear the pop of the crowd during Ted's entrance, beside him, she walked with him and Ted escorted her to the commentator table. She put on her headphones and gave Ted a thumbs up, he climbed into the ring with a determined look to his face.

Dolph Ziggler's theme came on and echoed through the arena, the crowd behind Analee roared and she almost rolled her eyes. Dolph did his famous ass shake and hair swipe, smiling like a cheese ball that he was. Ted looked relaxed as he leaned against the turnbuckle, letting Dolph show off for a couple more seconds until they circled each other, and the referee called the match to start.

"It's great for you to be here, Analee." Michael Cole said overly happily for some reason, being seated right next to the Diva. Analee kept her eyes on the two men in the ring, but smiled at Cole.

"I'm happy to be here."

"What's the occasion? Are you and uh... Ted a thing now or something?" Cole asked, dropping his voice to a whisper, but loud enough for the rest of the commentators to hear. In which they rightfully rolled their eyes at Cole's "smooth talking."

Analee remained unperturbed, but still somehow amused. "Oh Cole, I'm not as slick to already get a boyfriend so soon. No, I'm just here to observe."

"Observe," J.R. repeated, seemingly questionable.

The men had finally stopped to watch the match before them, Dolph had Ted in a grapple, smiling his shiny white teeth in Analee's direction as she grimaced back. Ted managed to elbow him just then, running into the ropes and gaining the momentum to run into Dolph and throw him to the mat. Analee shouted at Ted encouragingly, glad that Ted didn't seem to notice so he wouldn't get distracted. Ted wrapped his arm around Dolph's head and kept the pressure there, Dolph struggled to free himself of the lock, but Ted didn't give him any time to breath.

Just then, the lights turned off, and the room went all black for a few seconds. Analee didn't see the confusion in the commentators face, but she could hear it in their voice. "What the... what's going on here?" Cole asked.

The lights came back on, and when they did, she threw off her headset and scooted her chair back. The ref was distracted somehow and seemed to miss seeing Dolph thumb Ted in the eye, causing him temporary blindeness as Dolph used his finisher.

And got the pin count. A squash match.

"Wait, Analee, where are you going?"

"That's one spunky Diva, I tell ya." J.R. sounded impressed, but she decided to ignore them. Whatever just happened, Dolph cheated! She climbed into the ring quickly to disrupt Dolph's celebration, he smirked at her and laughed with his stupid ramen head. Ted was in the corner, his face was red which suggested he was definitely pissed off just as much as Analee was.

Before she could say anything, the familiar theme song echoed through the arena and made everyone's head whip to the arrival of The Shield in the crowd.

Analee peered into the crowd with a scowl on her face, staying in the ring and next to Ted as she watched The Shield make their way to the ring. By then, Dolph had slipped out of sight, and out of the ring. The ref just had a confused look on his face, knowing if he stayed in the ring bad things would happen. It was only Ted and her now, who still looked out of wits.

Analee decided to think fast and look under the ring to find anything helpful. Once she found a chair and a kendo stick, she threw them in the center of the ring and climbed back in, holding the kendo stick in front of her protectively.

The Shield jumped over the barricade then, each surrounding the ring in slow movements that she tried to keep her eyes on.

The crowds reactions were priceless, making Analee grin to herself. She loved to shock people, especially such an electrifying crowd as tonight.

The trio edged closer, on either side of the ring. There was only one escape way, but Analee didn't think of taking it. Plus, even if she managed to slither out, they would catch her. She couldn't go through the crowd either, not when she was sure The Shield would definitely follow. And she wasn't much of a runner, anyway.

She gripped the kendo stick even harder, keeping her eyes moving to each target. First, it was their leader that made their way through the rope. The other two stood behind for some sort of signal. She stared down Dean Ambrose hard and watched every odd movement of his.

When he edged closer, Analee didn't hesitate to swing her kendo stick at him, but missing him as he bent his body like a slinky.

He put his hands up in the air as if to surrender, mocking Analee who knew he wouldn't surrender, not when the numbers were definitely not even and to their advantage.

With a signal, the other two barged into the ring. One of them began attacking Ted in the corner, while the bigger one tried to grab Analee from behind, but to his surprise he managed to meet the kendo stick jabbed to his gut. The power house known as Roman Reigns roared, and that's when Analee knew she had to move. She slipped out of the ring on one side, and quickly hurried to find another weapon under the ring.

She found a fire extinguisher and grinned to herself. Right now, she was cornered like a mouse. On the right, Roman was there, clearly angered at the attack. While Dean Ambrose was on the left, and Seth was still throwing around Ted like a rag doll.

Things didn't look good. And by now, the commentary were going ape shit.

Analee aimed her newfound weapon toward Dean, who had shouted something. Unbeknownst to Analee, it was just a diversion. The air knocked out of her when she turned toward Roman again, being speared by the power house.

The last thing she remembered before losing consciousness was being surrounded.

* * *

A bright light distorted Analee's vision, she squinted at the bright light and tried to make out her surroundings. There were men in white, most likely the medic crew. She groaned and swatted away the light, trying to sit up but was lightly pulled back down. Her stomach burned with pain, and her head pounded with a nasty headache.

"You hit the floor pretty hard on your head, are you still dizzy?"

"Uhh, no. I'm fine." She managed to say slowly, still trying to piece together the situation.

"You took that spear pretty hard. You're a petite girl, and you were just speared by a man half your size. You're not fine. You will also require a couple of stitches."

She groaned weakly, trying to counter back but decided speaking right now was irrelevant. She would let them do her job and try to 'fix' her, but she could tolerate pain pretty well, or at least she thought she could. Just then, the match with Ted and Dolph popped in her head, and her eyes instantly widened with realization.

"What about Ted? Is he okay?!"

The crew told her to relax and not get stressed over it, for it would take a toll on her mentality as well. She scowled. And seemingly always on time as he was, John Cena wound around the corner then, appearing tired and a little sweaty. "Ted is... getting better. He tried to protect you. Reigns had you over his shoulder, and that's when I decided to save the day with Sheamus and Randy. We managed to detour them for a bit, but not stop them completely. I apologize." Cena looked down in shame, rubbing his temple in irritation. He sighed.

"Just try and take it easy for tonight. Their events tonight won't go unnoticed. It is completely unacceptable what they did. Especially to a diva-"

Analee cut him off, presenting a weak smile. "Cena, I appreciate you saving me. Without you, I'd probably be tied to a chair in The Shield's secret lair or something." Analee began, as Cena studied her intently. He knew she had more to say.

"But I cannot just lie around and relax. I wasn't raised that way, I was raised to stand my ground and never give up. I watch you get injured all the time, and you still managed to come to the shows because you really love what you do. I'm the same, you see. I can't just sit back and watch."

Cena was in awe with her. "I can't pretend to know your strengths and weaknesses, hell, I watched your debut match. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't want to be in a ring with you." he tried to make her face lighten up and laugh, and it worked, only for a split second, but turned serious again.

"But I can't promise you that I will sit back and watch them beat up on innocent people. THAT alone is injustice."

Analee exhaled and felt the tiredness finally take a toll on her body. "And I can't stop you. I'm not saying I can take down three men. I'm just saying that I won't back down and will fight until I'm left unconscious." she vowed.

Cena looked at her and noticed the familiar fire in her eyes, it was much like his. He'd just met this new Diva, but he already knew she'd do great things in the WWE. He'd touched her shoulder and wished her a speedy recovery, leaving while the medic crew continued to work on her more.

Analee thought back to her match with Beth Phoenix. She was most definitely on her hit list, and now she had three more to add to that list.


End file.
